Operation tables, including both surgical tables and surgical beds, are capable of adjusting operating positions in order to expose the surgery field and ensure a successful surgery. Electro-hydraulic operation tables may be driven by an electro-hydraulic system, where an oil cylinder may be controlled to make reciprocating movement by hydraulic directional valves to enable various actions of the electro-hydraulic operation tables.